What We're Made Of
by Bokkun
Summary: After being repaired by an unlikely source Metal sets out to have its revenge against Sonic and Eggman. Bokkun hasn't thought that far ahead, he just went along with Metal for the ride. Reboot of 'Metal Tales.' Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Eggman went through bases like Sonic went through chilly dogs.

One side effect of being a super villain, with all of his master plans and the staggering amount of people ready to take a shot at him, was that bases tended to only last around a month, if they were lucky.

Which made already used bases the perfect place to get rid of things. Eggman got bored of his robots and instead of repurposing them, he placed them all in one single base.

He cruelly referred to it as the Scrap Base.

Any robot that didn't work or had out lived its usefulness found itself in the Scrap Base. If Eggman was feeling nostalgic he'd pick through some of the older models, and use something retro to try to defeat Sonic, but that rarely ever happened.

It was also in this base where Eggman kept his robots that he deemed too dangerous. Deep within, hidden behind layer and layer of solid blast proof walls was what remained of Metal Sonic, or at least a butchered version.

Metal Sonic was kept in a circular room with copper coloured walls, with oil and tools covering the copper floors. There was one computer off to the side, which Eggman would use to rewrite Metal Sonic's programming if he were ever around to.

Metal Sonic hung in the centre of the room, kept suspended by many wires of varies sizes. The wires had two purposes.

Firstly, Eggman had built Metal Sonic with a self-recharging internal battery, so the wires took the energy, thereby keeping Metal Sonic offline.

The second reason was the wires connected up to computer in the room so Eggman could reprogram Metal Sonic.

Even though Metal Sonic's system was down, there was still a couple background programs ticking away. Processing information, re-assessing events that directly tie into its programming.

Metal Sonic was originally designed to be Sonic's better in every aspect. Though the programs looked at every moment in Metal Sonic's memory, and couldn't understand the results.

_'__If Metal Sonic was superior to Sonic, why does it lose?_

_If Metal Sonic was superior to Sonic, why wasn't Sonic locked away in this forgotten base?_

_If Metal Sonic was superior to Sonic, why do Sonic's friends help him instead of it?'_

The programs couldn't comprehend the answers, they were only lesser programs, in place to take care of things that the higher programing needn't concern itself with.

The programs couldn't understand, but they needed answers. They reasoned that the higher programs would have the answers, so they attempted a reboot. Nothing happened, and the programs were still without answers.

The programs did a scan for viruses and outside outlets. The programs became aware of the wires sucking their battery to near death. They also managed to piece together that the wires were connected to a computer, which could control how much power was taken, if any was taken at all.

They began to hack the computer, but the programs calculated that the time of completion would be several hours from the given moment.

Well the programs worked, they played back some more moments from Metal Sonic's memory files.

Eggman dismantling Metal Sonic, placing it in this room.

The time Metal Sonic turned into Metal Madness, and he thought he'd won, but then Sonic went Super and prove Metal Sonic wrong. Metal Sonic believed itself to be the real Sonic, yet the apparently fake Sonic won.

Is Metal Sonic the fake Sonic?

The programs began processing something they couldn't comprehend. The new data became a constant, and it began processing when the programs had accessed the Eggman and Sonic memories. It was something new.

Metal Sonic's eyes flashed a vibrant red. It was back online.

_'Hate.' _The word flashed through Metal Sonic's collective mind.

Now that Metal Sonic had power again, it restarted its system. All the programs that made up Metal Sonic's mind were back online. Before Metal Sonic could decide what it should do, it decided it needed to collect its thoughts.

All its programs agreed, it _hated _Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman. This was logically impossible.

_'I am a robot, my mind is several programs deciding in rapid time the best course of action, I don't have emotions. And yet, I _hate_ them.' _Metal Sonic wondered to itself, if it could hate, could it love? Could it find humour in something?

Did it have...a soul?

Metal Sonic filed these thoughts away for later, and got back to solving its thoughts.

_'If I am superior to Sonic, why do I lose? Because Sonic cheats._

_If I am superior to Sonic, why wasn't Sonic locked away in this forgotten base? I failed in my power play, and now Eggman is afraid of me._

_If I am superior to Sonic, why do Sonic's friends help him instead of me? Loyalty.'_

Now that Metal Sonic had sorted out its thoughts, it started to focus on the problem at hand.

_'I can't move. Cause of conflict: Wires. Solution: Remove wires.' _Metal Sonic raised its right arm so it could solve the problem, and found its arm to be gone.

Metal Sonic stared at the space where its arm should have been.

_'Unforeseen complication.'_

Metal Sonic tried its left arm, and found it still to be in working order. Its finger tips were sharp, and after a several minutes of clawing at the wires Metal Sonic's weight finally caused the wires to give. Metal Sonic unceremoniously fell to the floor and made a loud clank that reverberated through the room.

_'Goal archived. New goal required. Assessing situation: Repair right arm. I lack the ability to repair myself. Solution: Find assistance.' _Using its left arm it pushed itself to its feet, it luckily still had both legs. Metal Sonic tumbled around though, and found it difficult to find its centre of balance.

_'Cause of conflict: Low battery. Solution: Ignore'_ Metal started walking forward awkwardly, placing one foot after another without a sense of rhythm.

Metal Sonic reached the door, a metal sliding door, with a keypad.

Metal Sonic began to type a code based on its knowledge of Eggman. Metal Sonic succeeded on its second try. The pass code was '**Trash**'.

_'New goal: Get revenge against Eggman.' _Metal Sonic left the room, and looked around. It was in a hallway, made of metal of course. Metal Sonic noticed that there were doors evenly spaced apart from each other. There were no clues around the doors to give away who might have been inside.

Metal Sonic picked the door across from its room. Metal figured that the closer door would be easier to walk to.

Metal Sonic was stopped in his mission when he noticed that this door needed a pass code as well.

_'Odds of the code being the same: 50%. Eggman lacks originality'_ Metal Sonic typed in '**Trash**', but it was incorrect.

_'Odds of finding the code: Unknown. Odds of inhabitant having the ability to fix my arm: Unknown.' _Metal Sonic wasn't pleased with this information, but it decided that this was necessary.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

Feel free to point out any mistakes.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2: An Offer

Chapter 2: An Offer

Metal Sonic wasn't sure how far its emotional responses stretched, but it was pretty sure that this emotion was annoyance. It had been trying to crack this code for the last hour and a half. It had gotten to a point where Metal was just throwing words at the door, to see if something would stick.

It worked, and that was why Metal was so mad.

_'Heart. The pass code was_ heart_. Thought process of Eggman: Thankfully unknown._'

The door opened swiftly, and Metal Sonic found an interesting sight. It knew of Bokkun, one of Eggman's lesser inventions.

In fact, the two had met once. Bokkun had been throwing bombs at young couples on dates in a park a while back. They, this here meaning several couples, had found out it was him ruining their dates and had proceeded to chase him around the park. That all stopped when Metal Sonic had landed in the park, apparently Metal Sonic was scary enough to cause people to forget all their current objectives.

Metal Sonic found this memories in its hard drive, and felt some sort of attachment. It couldn't comprehend why it felt like this, they hadn't even exchanged a word between them, but it did understand that what it saw in the room _unnerved _it.

Bokkun appeared to be asleep, though Metal Sonic knew this couldn't be true. Bokkun hung upside down, chains wrapped tightly around his ankles, wrists and his entire body actually. It looked rather unconformable.

Metal Sonic didn't know if Bokkun had mechanic skills, but it figured Bokkun was better than nothing.

It walked up to the sleeping messenger, and reach out its left hand grasping a tiny part of the interlocking chains. Metal Sonic then applied pressure till the chains cracked.

Bokkun unceremoniously fell to the ground, Metal Sonic expected that it would have to reactivate Bokkun, but it turned out that Metal Sonic was firmly wrong.

"OW! What th-" Bokkun screamed and cursed, and looked around, and it appeared that he was in pain of some sort.

He began to focus on Metal Sonic. At first a flash of fear crossed his face, but then Bokkun stopped and noticed all the details of Metal Sonic's appearance. Bokkun grimaced, it was actually rather gruesome.

Right arm, completely gone. That was the most apparent thing, but there were other things that were just wrong. Chunks of metal were missing from parts of Metal Sonic's body, some from feet, others from its head. Bokkun could actually see the circuitry running through Metal Sonic's head.

"Woah. Metal, you don't look so good." Bokkun got up, though he found it hard to stand without support from the wall.

_'This statement is redundant.'_ Metal Sonic thought to itself. Bokkun was breathing deeply, and Metal Sonic had to wonder to itself, _'What was Eggman thinking? Why create a robot like Bokkun?'_

Metal Sonic, in general, didn't understand the need for robots that weren't perfect. It still couldn't comprehend why Bocoe and Decoe needed to exist. Metal Sonic thought that Eggman would have learned after the nightmare that had been Scratch and Grounder.

If Metal Sonic hadn't been a robot it would have shivered at the memory. As it stands, it didn't.

Despite this opinion of _lesser _robots, Metal Sonic felt different about Bokkun. With some of Eggman's other inventions it felt as if he made them stupid on purpose. But Bokkun seemed different, and Metal Sonic couldn't figure out why...

_'Wait.' _Metal Sonic thought to itself. It watched Bokkun, who was taking big breaths of air because of how exhausted he was.

_'__Breathing. Bokkun breaths.'_

Metal Sonic understood now.

"Seriously, it looks like someone put you through a meat grinder." Metal Sonic was quickly becoming annoyed with Bokkun for stating the obvious.

"You can't talk, can you?" Bokkun asked after a moment of silence.

'There he goes again.' Metal Sonic shook its head, and Bokkun understood.

"You know, Eggman had me building a couple of his robots. If you can show me your blueprints I might be able to put you back together." He looked away nervously as he spoke, almost embarrassed.

Metal Sonic thought about this. _'Might. Chance of success: Unknown. Chance of failure: Unknown. Other options: None. What should I do?'_

As Metal Sonic thought, Bokkun looked around his room again.

He walked over to one of the chains, his face showing pure rage for a moment before becoming controlled. He reached out his hand and grabbed a heart shaped locket. He opened it, and found that the picture that had been there had been ripped out.

Bokkun could guess who might have done this.

"Figures." Bokkun grumbled as he put the locket around his neck.

Metal Sonic hadn't noticed any of this, as its processing power was damped by all the minor damage. It used its good arm to tap Bokkun on the shoulder.

Bokkun stared at Metal Sonic, and it nodded its head. It took a moment, but Bokkun remembered what he'd said.

"Okay then, let me see those blueprints."

* * *

That was pretty short, wasn't it? I like ending chapters when it feels like a natural end, unless I'm aiming for a baseline amount of words.

To a guest review called BOKKUN (All caps? Really?): What? What? What.

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving The Scrap Base

Chapter 3: Leaving The Scrap Base

"You'll have to be offline well I fix you." Bokkun had said soberly. They had returned to Metal Sonic's room.

Metal Sonic didn't know how to respond. It had known that already, yet Bokkun mentioning it might have indicated the intent to back-stab. Metal Sonic did the robotic equivalent of taking a deep breath.

It would make no logical sense for Bokkun to double cross Metal Sonic, at least as far as Metal Sonic was aware.

Metal Sonic nodded its head towards Bokkun, who had grabbed a wire designed to enter the back of Metal Sonic's head.

Then, just like that, nothing.

Well that wasn't exactly true. Metal Sonic's internal clock was still running. Everything else was offline though. Sort of like being brain dead, but your body still experiencing the passage of time. An hour later its systems were rebooted.

Metal Sonic never wanted to experience that again.

Metal Sonic did a system check, and it encountered an illogical occurrence.

100% was the logical limit, yet based on its current state, it read 120%. Either Bokkun had done something terribly wrong, or his entire system had been improved.

Metal Sonic looked at its right arm. It was there. It matched Metal Sonic's left, both in appearance and weight. It started walking around in a small circle, which was easy. Joints were in full working order.

_'New objective: Location of Bokkun.'_ Metal Sonic twirled around, and there he was. Bokkun was leaning next to the door. Bokkun's eyes half closed, Metal Sonic couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Hey Metal," Bokkun spoke in a raspy voice, "Liking the upgrades?" Bokkun sported a smug smile.

"I don't know what you did." Metal Sonic replied, weary of Bokkun improvements.

"Well for starters, I did that." That smug grin intensified. Metal Sonic was annoyed, it couldn't tell what Bokkun was talking about.

"Did what?" Metal Sonic almost slapped itself upside the head, _it couldn't talk._

"Figure it out? Yeah, I also increased your battery size, and reinforced your arms and legs." Bokkun started a coughing fit, and Metal Sonic just waited patiently. It was the nicest thing to do when talking to someone that had just improved you.

Bokkun stopped coughing and after several seconds of deep breathing continued, "It'd take the combined power of three and a half chaos emeralds to break one of your limbs."

"How exactly do you know this?" Metal Sonic didn't know how far it could trust Bokkun.

Bokkun looked terrible. He looked like he might drop dead at any moment. All this considering, the fact that Bokkun could smirk, as well as just how smug it was, unnerved Metal Sonic.

"Metal, I specialized in only three things. One of those things is robotics. Basically, I'm a problem solver. Practical problems, like making sure Sonic or Knuckles can't break your arm in the middle of a fight. Or that you can withstand the force of a Chaos blast." Bokkun giggled to himself, it wasn't a laugh by any stretch of the word. Then he slowly slumped over.

Metal Sonic walked over, taking note of how little effort it took in each stride, and looked Bokkun over.

Metal Sonic had been right. Bokkun had a pulse. Metal Sonic could only reason that Bokkun was starved to near death. Metal Sonic absently wondered to himself just how long Bokkun had been in the Scrap Base in the first place.

Metal Sonic turned to leave its room. It had things to do, it had to figure out how it could defeat Sonic, then move its sights towards Eggman himself.

"Metal…" Bokkun voice nothing more than a tiny whimper.

Metal Sonic stopped. It'd had walked outside of its room, and turned back to look through the doorway, and saw Bokkun's limp arm. If it left, he would surely die.

_'Do I care? Why?' _Metal Sonic didn't know what it was feeling. It wanted to help Bokkun, but its logical side just wanted to leave him there. Metal Sonic just couldn't decide.

Metal Sonic turned back, and picked Bokkun up, and flung him over its shoulder.

_'Bokkun is necessary for repair jobs: New objective, get Bokkun something to eat.' _Metal Sonic began the long walk down the hallways of the Scrap Base.

There was no sound in the base besides the metallic bangs that accompanied Metal Sonic's steps. Bokkun was also deadly silent. Metal Sonic was at least reassured in the fact that Bokkun was breathing, if only barely.

Several minutes passed by as Metal Sonic walked through the halls. It almost thought it was lost till it came across a circular room. Four black metal doors, including the one Metal Sonic had just walked through.

The rusted throne in the centre of the room, and the crumbling computers around the wall confirmed to Metal Sonic that this used to be Eggman's Main Control Centre.

Metal Sonic looked up, and found a glass ceiling. The clear blues skies were just above them.

_'Does my jet-pack still work?' _Metal Sonic pondered to itself, breaking through the ceiling would be much quicker than finding the exit.

Then something happened that put Metal Sonic on red alert. A logical flaw. Something that just _shouldn't _be possible.

Something rolled into the back of Metal Sonic's foot.

Metal Sonic twirled around and looked at an intruding object. It was a ball, black in colour and separated down the middle with a red ring. Metal Sonic kicked it away quickly, as soon as it realised _what _exactly the ball was.

It landed on one of the old computers. Then it exploded.

Metal Sonic calmly turned its head around, scanning the room. It seemed to be losing its touch for combat readiness.

There were three robot monkeys, all holding a bomb each. One was green, one was pink, and the last was blue.

_'Well, at least I can tell them apart.' _Metal Sonic wasn't going to question why there were robots wandering around the abandoned base.

Metal Sonic threw Bokkun high into the air, and activated a quick energy attack. A yellow wave flooded the room, and all at once the monkeys fizzled and collapsed. Metal Sonic caught Bokkun a moment later.

Metal Sonic laid Bokkun down, and walked over to the robot monkeys. They were all wearing gloves. Metal Sonic scanned its memory files, trying to see if it knew anything about these robots in front of it.

It had found its answer a moment later, and wished it could roll its eyes like organics did.

Eggman never took the easy option, this was remarkably obvious. Why make a robot that just throws bombs when you can make robots that are programmed to use specialised bomb creating gloves?

_'I'll never understand Eggman's thought progress.' _Metal Sonic took the gloves off of the offending robot. The gloves were black with pink highlights, Metal Sonic put them on, as it had no other means of carrying them.

_'These __gloves might be useful later.'_

Metal Sonic walked back over to Bokkun, picked him up again, and activated its jet. It flew straight up, and smashed through the ceiling. Metal Sonic twirled around, and found a forest of blue-green leaves.

Metal Sonic saw a lake of shining water, and between here and there was a small town.

_'Seems as good as anywhere else.' _Metal headed over, hoping to find something for Bokkun to eat.

* * *

Yawn. I'm sleepy.

See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Hedgehog

Chapter 4: A Strange Hedgehog

As Metal Sonic got closer to the town, it started taking in details. All the buildings were old fashioned wooden designs.

The grass that framed the ground pathways and led out towards the forest and lake was a sort of murky blue colour.

Metal Sonic glanced at a giant welcome sign, which was supposed to give visitors a feel for the town.

It was called Silverfield, and after Metal Sonic knew this it did start noticing an alarming amount of silver decorations around the place, any word that was written, any statue, and all the jewellery that Metal Sonic could see on the mobians that passed by, gleamed like freshly polished silver.

Metal Sonic walked through the streets, and just walked up to people asking for help. It was programmed for combat, not socializing.

Some of the people it talked to were unnerved by Metal Sonic's neutral tone.

Others were sympathetic, but simply couldn't help (Or so they said).

Finally, others who knew who Metal Sonic was ran away screaming, which caused all manner of strange looks.

Bokkun had woken up at some point, but hadn't spoken once. Metal Sonic was becoming increasingly…concerned? Metal Sonic was worried something might be wrong with its primary programming.

"By the holiest of angels! Thy companion appears to be close to death!" Metal Sonic was suddenly focused on a high pitch voice behind him.

It turned, and its optics focused on a green hedgehog. One thing Metal Sonic did notice were the hedgehog's bright red eyes. He was around seven, give or take.

His boots and gloves appeared to be made of a polished steel, each having one ruby embedded for fashions sake. Around his neck rested a red bandana.

More interesting than the outfit, which looked as if it had taken a while to set up, was the air of confidence around him. He grinned as he soaked up Metal Sonic's attention.

"Do you require mine assistance, Ser Knight?" Metal Sonic stared at the strange hedgehog for a moment.

"Are you offering food, confirm or deny?" The young hedgehog's red eyes filled with tears in a dramatic fashion. He rested his hands on Metal Sonic's shoulders. Bokkun hadn't said a word, but he was secretly giggling about this in his head. Metal Sonic remained unmoved.

"Ser Knight, I humbly offer thee mine services, follow me if thou will." The hedgehog ran off in an excited way, and Metal Sonic followed despite its better judgement.

After a short walk, during which the little ye old tyke wouldn't shut up, they arrived at a two-story building made out of wood. There were two giant windows on either side of the door to let sun light in, and the door had the word _'Welcome'_ written in big silver letters.

Metal Sonic glanced up and found a simple sign that read _'Silver Inn And Tavern'._

Metal Sonic glanced to the child, and back to the Inn.

"Observation, my battery has ran dry and I'm having some sort of power deprived hallucination."

The hedgehog laughed, and with a fair bit of mirth in his tone he responded, "Dear Knight, this be no mere dream. But enough with pleasantries, let's make haste before thy companion dies in thy arms!"

The hedgehog dragged Metal Sonic through the door, into a room that had tables scattered everywhere. People were sitting at these tables, but they were far too busy to care about a role-playing child and a homicidal robot.

The girl behind the counter, a rabbit that appeared to be below ten, and wearing a purple maid's outfit, waved them over.

"Fair maiden, this poor…" the hedgehog glanced at Bokkun, a look of bafflement passing his features, "Um, chao? Is in need of food immediately!"

"Sure, we've got some day old cupcakes that no one's gonna miss. Oh, and does the little warrior want a frozen treat?" He crossed his arms, rather annoyed.

"Maiden, that is no way to talk to a hero such as myself." The rabbit smirked at the hedgehog,

"So, no ice lolly?"

"I didn't say _that._" The rabbit giggled and disappeared behind counter. He turned to Metal Sonic.

"Her words play tricks, but she's rather nice when you look past that."

She returned, with an assortment of pastries and an ice lolly. Metal Sonic let Bokkun down, and he immediately started filling his face with cupcakes, bread, and there was even a cherry pie thrown in there. Within moments there was nothing but crumbs.

"Tis always nice to see one with a healthy appetitive." The hedgehog was currently biting off pieces of his treat.

Bokkun's face adopted a toothy grin as he turned to the hedgehog.

"Brave warrior, might I ask the name of my savour?" In that moment Metal Sonic found itself sitting down at the bar and shaking its head, likewise the rabbit was giggling.

The hedgehog bowed, "I am Ser Ichabod the Hedgehog, and what is thy name?"

Bokkun grinned evilly, "I am known by many names, _The Bomber, The Annoyance, The Adorable, _but you can call me Bokkun Kaboom!"

_'When did someone call him adorable?' _Metal Sonic thought to itself, _'And what's with this _Kaboom _nonsense?'_

Ichabod stepped back, his face displaying disgust, "Those are the titles of a villain!"

"Quite true, Ser Knight, thou hast aided a scoundrel that hath committed multiple acts of sin!" Bokkun laughed maniacally.

Ichabod gritted his teeth, "Mine honour shall never recover from such a blow! The only course of action is to earn that honour back by way of combat, do thou except the challenge?" Ichabod got into a fighting stance, his expression was deadly serious with a bit of childish glee. Bokkun turned to Metal Sonic, a pleading look on his face.

"Metal, can I have a fight to the death with the guy that saved my life?" Metal Sonic turned to Bokkun, and simply stared for a moment,

"Sure. Enjoy yourself."

Bokkun's face exploded into crazed excitement, "Thanks Metal!" He turned to Ichabod, "I accept thy challenge, Knave!"

Ichabod glared, clearly offended, "Knave? You insult me, Bokkun _the Adorable!_"

Without any more smack talking the fight was on, Bokkun jumped Ichabod and within moments they were nothing more than a whirlwind of kicks and punches.

The fight drew the attention of other people in the bar.

"Looks like Ichabod found someone new to fight."

"Twenty rings says the new guy wins."

"I bet Ichabod'll smash him."

This line of conversation continued for several minutes, till there was a crowd rooting for either side. They didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

Metal Sonic turned to the rabbit, who was smiling as she watched Ichabod and Bokkun's brawl.

"So, I heard this place is also an Inn, could I and my associate possibly stay the night?" Metal's voice was still basically monotone, but there was this undertone of amusement because of the events going on around it.

"Sure, on the house! Any enemy of Ichabod is always welcome at this Inn." Metal started at her a moment before responding with,

"That's a strange system you have." The rabbit nodded, and Metal turned back to the fight. Metal found peace in this moment, and it wished it could last.

So for that night, Metal just sat there rooting for Bokkun in a play fight between a dashing hero and a dastardly villain. Metal thought back to the beginning of the day, and wondered how he had gone too broken to watching a strange hedgehog hold Bokkun in a headlock.

Metal wondered what they'd do tomorrow.

* * *

Ah, OCs. Sort of like pizza in a way. How? When made properly a pizza should make you feel good. When they're not...you ask for your money back.

Hmm, I can't even make sense of that. Also does anyone else hear it? Say Bokkun Kaboom and tell me if it rhythms.

See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5: A Heart To Heart

Chapter 5: A Heart To Heart

The ultimate fight between good and evil had been decided, the winner being the rabbit, who had declared that the first to give up would be given free cake.

Both gave up in a second.

There were many annoyed patrons who had money lost because of the rabbit's intrusion, and a single cat who made a small fortune because he had bet on them both losing.

After all this the rabbit in the maid's dress, who had introduced herself to Metal as Alice, led the aforementioned robot and Bokkun around the bar and up the stairs.

The stairs led to a dead end hallway with eight white doors, four on the left side and four on the right. One door on the far right had a series of forget-me-nots flowers painted on the frame. Alice led them to room opposite the previously mentioned door.

She unlocked the door and handed the key over to Metal. She smiled at the duo, curtsied, and walked back down the hallway.

Bokkun ran through the open door away and without much thought jumped and landed on a bed. He started bouncing up and down, giggling all the way.

Metal strolled in and took in the room. It wasn't anything fancy, the walls were white, the floor was covered with a brown carpet, and there was a single window that looked out at the rest of Silverfield.

Beyond that the room was pretty spartan, there were two beds which were both pushed into the corners of the room away from the door. There was also a single wooden chair.

Metal found itself sitting down in the chair, looking at the ceiling, or more specially, the light bulb.

"Stop bouncing on the bed, Bokkun." Bokkun was surprised to hear the monotone of Metal's voice, and actually stopped and sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked over at Metal, his head turned to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

"The bed's probably got wooden support beams underneath it, which will snap under the weight of your constant bouncing." Metal explained simply. In the back of its mind it was thinking about what to do next.

_'__Long term objectives: Revenge against Eggman. Revenge against Sonic.' _Metal knew what it wanted, but had no idea how exactly to gain that goal.

Well Metal had its internal thoughts, Bokkun was staring at it wide-eyed.

"You actually explained why I should do something. And I didn't get hit?" Bokkun's voice held confusion, he couldn't understand the Metal's strange response.

This bought Metal out of its inner thoughts, as its gaze turned from the ceiling to look at Bokkun.

_'__Bokkun's statement seems…abnormal. Seeing as I don't have any current plans, and don't feel like exerting the energy necessary to think of one, I might as well use that time interestingly. Short term objective: Learn about Bokkun.'_

"Why would I hit you? Are we enemies?"

In response, Bokkun let out a little scream and backed himself up, a look of worry on his face. He ended up backing himself into a corner.

"Enemies?! Us?! Never, I mean, I don't think we are! Please, I didn't it mean it like that, don't kill me!"

Metal found itself conflicted. On the one hand, it found Bokkun's reactions to troubling. On the other, it found them hilarious. This was odd to Metal, as it had never felt amused before.

"Calm down, Bokkun. We're not enemies." Bokkun let out a sigh of relief, "Also, that's not what I was asking. Why did you think I'd hit you?"

Bokkun let out a couple calming breaths before shrugging his shoulder and smiling, "I wasn't allowed to ask questions. Eggman didn't like answering questions. He'd hit me when I asked questions. I thought you'd do the same."

Metal thought about that for a moment. It felt _something _but it couldn't tell what it was. "I don't currently have plans to attack you."

Bokkun looked at Metal for a moment before shrugging.

"So…does that mean I ask questions and stuff? And you won't hit me?"

Metal nodded. It had never understood the concept of senselessly hurting people that you worked with.

"So how'd you end up in the scrap base?" Bokkun asked.

In that moment a deep rage engulfed Metal's mind. It found that its hands had quickly tightened into fists. This was clear to even Bokkun as the sound of metal scraping again metal filled the room.

Bokkun sat still. He hated his mouth sometimes, it so often got him into unnecessary conflict.

"I tried to kill Sonic." Metal's monotone just made things worse for Bokkun. It was unnerving.

"Eggman was a distraction, so I imprisoned him. I took control of Eggman's forces and from there set a plan into motion to take over the world and kill Sonic. But there were some unforeseen variables."

"Was it his friends?" Bokkun asked in a whisper.

Though it was hard to tell to an outside observer, Metal had been surprised by that.

"How'd you know?"

"That happened a little before he put me in the base. I watched some footage of Sonic saying something stupid about the power of teamwork."

"It was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" Metal relaxed a little. It had realised that it was putting Bokkun on edge.

Bokkun gave a tiny smiled and nodded, "Sorry about asking."

"It's fine. Don't feel bad about it. I'm not mad at you." Metal wasn't sure why it felt the need to reassure Bokkun, but it did.

"But, I've told you why I was there, why were you?." Silence filled the room for a moment, until Bokkun broke eye contact with Metal.

"He found out my secret." Bokkun still hadn't turned to look at back at Metal.

"What was your secret, if you wouldn't mind?"

His face gained a light blush at this point. His hand absently grabbed the locket that had been hanging around his neck.

Metal had been wanting to ask about that as well, but it hadn't a chance.

"This stupid locket…first it gets stolen, then I finally get it back and Eggman finds it!" Bokkun laughed drily. His laugh lacked humour.

"What's so important about it?"

Bokkun's blush got worse. His eyes broke silent tears. He started coughing and sneezing at this point.

Throughout all this Metal just watched. It had no frame of reference, it had nothing but basic knowledge, like the fact that tears usually meant someone was sad. It was blind beyond that point.

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I'm not sure if I can laugh. I've only had the ability to talk for a day now." Metal spoke truthfully.

Bokkun let out a laugh, "Your voice is a pretty advanced synthesiser. You can laugh, but it'd probably sound really creepy."

Metal nodded, "Good to know. Now that that's settled, no, I probably won't laugh."

Bokkun took a deep breath, "I have a crush on one of Sonic's friends…"

Metal was annoyed by the sound of its namesake, but it much more confused than it was annoyed.

"You want to kill one of Sonic's friends? Why did Eggman lock you up for that?"

"What? No!" Bokkun expression jumped to confusion in an instant, "What would make you think that?"

"You said you wanted to crush one of Sonic's friends."

Bokkun stared for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief, "At some point we're gonna have to work on that…do you understand the concept of _love?_" Bokkun was back to blushing with that word.

Metal was increasing confused by all this, "Not personally, but I do understand that one. What's that got to do with crushing people?"

"No, you see, language is a confusing mess. The word 'crush' can also mean that you…" Bokkun's blush intensified, "Think someone's cute."

Metal looked up at the ceiling again. _'Adding secondary meaning to internal dictionary. Crush: romantic feelings for someone else.'_

"So you have a crush on one of the Sonic Heroes and Eggman probably didn't like that." Bokkun became depressed in that moment and nodded.

Metal had to think about that, _'Eggman must know Bokkun's organic. How could he not? So does that mean Eggman left Bokkun in there to die?'_

Metal shook its head, surprising Bokkun he hadn't seen Metal move unless it was absolutely necessary.

Metal wasn't completely sure what emotion it was currently experiencing. They were all so new to it.

But it did know one thing, _'Long term objective added: Keep Bokkun safe from Eggman.'_

"So…which one of Sonic's friends was it?"

Bokkun shook his head, "Not telling."

"It's important Bokkun."

Bokkun was back to being confused, "How is knowing who I like important?"

"I need to make sure we don't kill them as I seek revenge on Sonic."

There were a couple different things that entered Bokkun's mind in that moment.

He decided to say the first thing that came to his mind, "What do you mean by 'we?' Are…we a team?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to be. We could part ways if you want."

They was silence in that moment.

Bokkun felt confused, a feeling he noticed he was feeling far too much today.

He felt he had good reason though, as he didn't know a lot about Metal as a person. Bokkun had only heard about Metal being an insane war machine, but right now he wasn't seeing it.

He was kind of happy about the idea, but he didn't know why. Maybe he liked the idea of someone wanting him around. As he thought about he decided that that was probably it. He found that thought a little embarrassing.

He pulled his knees up and hugged them to his chest, "But I'm not useful. Why would you to work with me?"

"You can repair me, that's useful. I also have an idea for combat use." Metal took the gloves it was wearing off and threw them over to Bokkun in a ball.

He caught them and looked them over. They were mostly black from the top side, but the palm was a light neon pink in colour.

He took his own gloves off and put the new ones on, "So how are these gonna help?"

"They-" Metal was cut off as an explosion sounded outside. Bokkun got up and rushed to the window and Metal turned his head.

All they could see was smoke and fire. They could hear the screams of people that didn't know what was going on.

"Well, that's just great."

* * *

Almost a yeah, huh? Sorry about that. No, really. All I can say is _life happened. _Don't you hate hearing that? But it's true. I started going to college last year, so my time was filled with stress and work.

But I don't want to go on about my personal issues. I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully within the next ten month.

A word to anyone returning to this story, all the previous chapters have been edited. They were some slight changes, but nothing major. You know, if your interested at all...

See ya later.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Your Maker, Part 1

Chapter 6: Meet Your Maker, Part 1

Metal got up from its chair and calmly walked towards the door. Bokkun stared in shock at Metal as it went.

"You can't leave me up here alone!"

"Then come with me." Was all Metal had say on the matter.

Bokkun swallowed his fear and followed Metal. The flowery door had been thrown open and left there.

All the other doors were still closed. Bokkun didn't have much time to think about this. Despite only walking Metal was quite a bit ahead of him.

Bokkun managed to catch up after leaving the ground and flying after Metal.

He was happy he still had his jetpack, he thought that Eggman would've taken it off him when he was imprisoned.

But as Bokkun flew he heard clanks and hissing coming from his preferred method of flight. Bokkun made a mental note do some maintenance later.

All thought about his jetpack left his mind as soon as he flew through the Inn's front door and flew into a stationary Metal.

"What's wrong Metal…" Bokkun trailed off as he looked at the town around them.

Bokkun hadn't really thought about it, on account of the fact that he was unconscious, but a lot of the buildings in this town were made of wood. Most of them were also on fire.

There were people running around all around, left and right, constantly screaming. Bokkun understood that fires could be terrifying but he didn't understand why they running. Wouldn't it make more sense to try and stop the fires?

His answer came swiftly in the form Egg Pawns. Egg Pawns were the troops of Eggman's robot army. They shared a likeness with their creator, Eggman, and their preferred method of combat was lances and guns.

Based on that Bokkun could understand the townspeople's fear.

A scream broke Bokkun's train of thought, and he glanced in the direction of the offending noise. That rabbit girl in the maids dress, Alice, was running towards them looking like the perfect image of fear.

Behind her was an Egg Leader, a much more powerful variant of an Egg Pawn with gold plating, green eyes and a Mohawk.

It held a spear instead of a gun, which explained why it had given chase.

Alice ran past them. The Egg Leader followed shortly thereafter, however in a flashed it had stopped.

It turned to Metal, a cold look of panic in its robotic eyes. Bokkun's eyes were instantly drawn to the huge hole in the Egg Leader's chest.

"I'm surprised you're still functioning without a battery." Metal said well throwing a large energy pack up and down.

A moment later the Egg Leader fell to the ground, and several Egg Pawns spread around the town exploded.

This did cause the people to panic, but Metal wasn't too concerned at the moment.

Metal turned to Bokkun, "Well looks like we're starting with Eggman instead of Sonic."

Bokkun's eyes widened in fear, "We're actually going to stay here?! Why not run?"

"Sonic wouldn't run. He would and could stop the current threat. I am better then him, therefore I can't leave." Metal explained simply.

Bokkun on the other hand didn't care about that, "Sonic would also make sure his friends were okay, and encase you missed this detail, I have no combat use!" Bokkun whined at the top his voice.

Most people would have been annoyed. Metal wasn't most people, but it was still annoyed.

"For Chaos' sake _stop that_!" Metal shouted. Bokkun did, but not because he was told to. For a moment Metal's voice sounded, well, emotional. That was interesting to Bokkun.

Bokkun let out a sigh, "Do you have a plan?"

Metal nodded as he walked away, "I'm going to destroy all the Egg Leaders. They're connected to their troops for some idiotic reason. What's that expression? Killing ten robots with a single punch?"

"That's close enough…" Bokkun shook his head out of sight of Metal. That might have been on purpose, or it might have been an accident. Either way Bokkun didn't find it funny.

"Well I do that I want you to deal with the fires." Well talking Metal had picked up a rock that fit in the palm of its hand. Metal threw it at an unsuspecting Egg Leader. That Egg Leader no longer has a head. Spread around the town was a chorus of ten explosions.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Bokkun yelled in panic. He wasn't paying mind as Metal casually destroyed Egg Leaders left, right and centre.

"Those gloves I gave you are from one of Eggman's…more unusual robot designs. Regardless, they create bombs. Any kind, really, so water bombs maybe?"

Bokkun stared at Metal as if it were crazy, then forgot the thought. Of course Metal was insane.

"And how do I make these bombs?"

"You ask a lot questions, you know that? How do you activate your jetpack?" Not waiting for a response Metal floated away at high speeds.

Bokkun just stood there, not paying any mind to the town that was falling down around him.

_'How do _I _start that thing?' _He thought about it and the jetpack started up, _'Like it's always been, I just think about it…'_

Bokkun shook his head. It couldn't be that simple, could it? He stretched out his arm and looked at the palm of his hand.

He thought about a bomb that would explode into water. A moment later a grey ball with a blue ring going around appeared in his hand.

Bokkun stared at the sphere for a moment, then glanced around for a test. His eyes wondered over to across the street, where there was a building. It was a simple building, made out of bricks. The windows had all been cracked or smashed, allowing smoke to flow from the inside to out.

Bokkun could also see a roaring fire on the inside.

"That'll do." Bokkun briefly cast his memory back to a time when Eggman had challenged Sonic to game of baseball.

Bokkun got into a pitchers stance, readied his aim, and threw the sphere. It soared through the broken window. There was a pop, then a splash, and soon after steam funnelled its way through the openings in the window.

Bokkun stared wide-eyed at this for a single moment. They were several things that didn't make sense about he'd just witnessed, but he didn't have time to question them.

He flew up, high above all the building in the town. He saw an even spread of wood and brick.

The brick buildings looked okay, or as okay as they could get well being in the middle of a robot attack.

On the other hand _all _the wooden buildings were on fire.

Bokkun wasted no time, gliding through the air dropping water bombs as he went.

After several minutes flying over Silverfield he had drenched all the wooden buildings, stopping the flames that were easy to see.

He quickly realised that might have been fires inside the wooden building that hadn't been drenched, and that they're might have been fires inside the brick buildings that were strong enough to easily seen.

He flew back through the town a second time, swooping into buildings and dropping a quick bomb. Then he'd leave and steam would follow behind him.

As he flew from building to building some crossed his mind. Nobody was trapped inside of any of those buildings. Bokkun knew that should have been a good thing, but he couldn't help but find it out.

He stopped and hovered above the town. The smoke was mostly gone, he had checked several times and the fire was gone. He pretty good about himself, actually.

But this far up, he could see that there wasn't anybody on the streets. This confused Bokkun because the streets had been packed a couple minutes ago and now there was no one.

"Thou art fools if thou thinks they can match me!" Bokkun stood corrected. He glanced down, and there was Ichabod. The hedgehog was holding a sword.

Bokkun stared at Ichabod who was smirking at the robots.

In that moment one of the Egg Pawns started firing at Ichabod. In response the green hedgehog ran straight forwards, rushing the offending robot despite being under fire.

He ducked low, managing to avoid all the shots. A second later the Egg Pawn was sliced in half.

The other Egg Pawns were surprised by this. Not giving them a chance to react Ichabod rushed towards the near Egg Pawn, sword ready.

Ichabod managed to slice through another one before Bokkun came back to his senses. Bokkun thought about a _normal _bomb, designed to cause damage. The bomb in his hand was almost exactly the same as the water bombs, except where the ring was blue on a water bomb, this bomb had a red ring.

Bokkun threw the bomb between two Egg Pawns with guns, which were about to shoot Ichabod in the back well he was distracted by lance wielding Pawns.

The bomb exploded, taking the two Pawns with it. The explosion distracted the lance wielder, but not Ichabod who then proceeded to trip the Pawn he was fighting and stab it in the back before it could get up.

Bokkun flew down to him, a grin on his face.

"Ichabod why didn't you say that you had a sword?"

Ichabod was breathing heavily after all the sword play. He smirked back at Bokkun.

"Thou didn't ask." Ichabod scanned the area. Along with the clearing smoke and lack of fire, there seemed to be less Egg Pawns marching about. The place also felt sort of like a ghost town.

Bokkun followed Ichabod's lead, and was just as surprised by the lack of robots.

"Were you the one putting out the fires, Ser Bokkun?" Ichabod said after a while.

Bokkun smirked, "Oh, I'm a 'Ser' now? I thought I was a villain?"

"A villain wouldn't try to help by putting out fires." Ichabod said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I'm just pragmatic, ever think of that?" Ichabod glared back, to which Bokkun stuck out his tongue tauntingly.

"Fine, stay a villain. Thou shalt find I don't care." Ichabod spoke calmly.

"Whatever you say, Ser Icky." Bokkun smiled and Ichabod gritted his teeth, "Different matter, have you any idea were all the peasants are?"

Despite his anger Ichabod calmed as they talked about the matter at hand, "None, I'm afraid. I've checked several houses as I went along slaying those foul golems, but not once did I see anyone."

"That can't be good." Bokkun looked off in the distance. There was still one area of town were the smoke was heavy.

"Do thou suppose that Ser Metal is over there?"

"I do verily." Bokkun responded. They both glanced at each other and nodded.

Together they set forth towards the cloud of smoke in the distance.

* * *

This is mostly a Bokkun Chapter. Why? Well I felt Metal had more focus so far, and I'm trying to balance it out. Also, I wanted to have Bokkun learn how to use his gloves.

Also, I both love and hate writing Ichabod's speech.

See ya later.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Your Maker, Part 2

Chapter 7: Meeting Your Maker, Part 2

As Metal waked through the burning down town, it thought to itself about an appropriate metaphor for what it was doing to the Egg Leaders.

Metal sensed one out of the corner of its optics, in a second Metal rushed over and put its hand through the Egg Leader's chest.

Metal ripped out its battery, dropped it, and kept walking.

It had done that to around seven Egg Leaders so far, _'Two birds with one stone? No, that can't be it…'_

An Egg Leader jumped out from around a corner, and started firing its gun at Metal. Metal couldn't react before a bullet made contact with its forehead and ricocheted off, flying across the street into some poor guy's window.

Before another bullet could make contact Metal had already removed the Egg Leader's head from its body.

_'__Easy as pie? It seems like that would work here, but I don't like the sound of it.'_

Metal landed and once again started walking. It thought about using its heat sensor to pin-point all the Egg Leaders, but decided against it.

After spending an unknown amount of time in stasis that would be far too boring for Metal's mind.

It took half an hour, before Metal had _slowly _came across every single Egg Leader. It was almost sad to see them all go, they weren't a good challenge, but at least they were something.

"_Sonic!_" A voice, distorted by a speaker, sounded above the town. Metal glanced up, a familiar feeling swelling inside it.

Rage.

_"__I don't know what you're doing in some little out of the way town, but make no mistake! You won't stop my plan."_

It was at this point that Metal saw it. A single ship from Eggman's fleet, one of the smaller ones, painted in an off green colour.

"Well, it looks like I might finally get do something exciting." Metal said to itself. It activated its jetpack, and flew up.

_"__Tell me Sonic, are you alone? Any friends with you? I bet you wish you had someone backing you up you annoying little-" _The voice suddenly cut off as Metal flew as high as the observation window.

Metal looked into the ship, and to no great surprise, found its egg-shaped creator, Dr Ivo Robotnik, or as he was better known today, Doctor Eggman.

Though it couldn't be seen, Metal guessed that Eggman's eyes must have widened in pure shock at seeing it.

_"__Metal Sonic? What are you doing here? Have you seen Sonic?" _Eggman glanced back at a computer screen inside the ship, then back to Metal.

Metal shook its head, before going from just floating softly to dashing just below the speed of sound, towards the ship's window.

Eggman, understandably, dived for cover as the glass window shatter and glass shards painted the room with their presence.

_'__Okay, that might have been overkill.' _Metal thought to itself, _'But at least I enjoyed it.'_

"What do you think you're doing, Metal Sonic?" Eggman yelled, clearly enraged after having his window shattered.

Metal, in that moment, had a thought. Yesterday, it couldn't speak, but several months back when it tried to destroy Sonic and his friends, it could speak just fine.

_'__Probably because I learn by scanning things, and when I've lost before I'm reset to a standard model.' _Metal reasoned to itself. It made the most logical sense, but if that were truly the case, why did Eggman expect a response? He didn't know that Bokkun had upgraded it, he probably didn't know that Bokkun was flying around below them putting out fires.

_'__Which leaves me one logical conclusion. Eggman's the smartest idiot on the planet.'_

Metal, realising that it had zoned out for a moment, shrugged its shoulders.

"You don't know?" Eggman sneered, "What, are you glitching? I'll have to look at that…"

Eggman started mumbling to himself, weighting the pros and cons of fixing Metal's apparently malfunctioning system.

Metal, on the other hand, was searching its memory banks. It could think of a number of reasons to kill Eggman, least of which being because it wanted to.

_'__But that's not why I'm going to do it.' _Metal thought as it started walking calmly over to Eggman.

Eggman, despite how focused he was on pondering Metal's current defects, still noticed the robot walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked, his voice developing a nervous edge. Completely understandable considering what Metal had done to him in the past.

Metal lightly shook its head.

Metal and Eggman were standing a foot apart. Metal looked up at its creator, black eyes staring into unfeeling goggles. In the next moment Metal had crouched low and done a sweeping kick, knocking Eggman off his feet.

The good doctor landed on his side and seemed stunned for a moment if only because he was so mad, "Metal, cease now, before I make you!"

Metal with barely a moment's thought stomped its foot into Eggman's stomach. The doctor screamed out in pain.

"What will you do, Doctor?" Metal asked, speaking for the first time to his creator. It tried to recall if it had ever directly talked to Eggman before, but Metal shrugged the question away. It probably had at some point.

Eggman, still in pain, let out a surprised gulp.

"Since when could you speak?"

"I got an upgrade." Metal kicked the good doctor again. This was actually some much needed stress relief, all things considered.

Eggman yelled out again, but stopped himself from yelling at Metal. It was clear to him that Metal had gotten into the same kind of malfunction which caused those crazy episodes. With that in mind, the only solution that Eggman could think of was fighting Metal until his battery ran out and then reprogramming it.

For that, he'd help.

"It's almost poetic, the creation killing the creator. Hmm, is it?" Metal asked, still kicking the doctor, "I'm not very good with figurative speech, but I've got all the time in the world to master it. Unlike you, of course."

With those words Metal's hand became covered in yellow energy. This was its overcharge ability, by using of its battery life it could make this energy around itself. Energy that was very good at slicing through things.

Eggman knew this as well, as he was Metal's original creator, so he decided that now was the best time to attack.

"Attack NOW!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs.

Metal had only a second to ponder that before it was grabbed from behind. Then, Metal was dragged away from its creator at high speeds.

Apart of it thought that it might have been Sonic or Shadow, trying to save the doctor's life for some reason or another.

This thought was quickly forgotten as Metal felt its body suddenly stop. Whatever had grabbed Metal had thrown it, and before Metal could react it had been stopped in the air by a punch.

_'__System check; Cease overcharge.' _Meta went through these details in a split second as it laid on the floor, _'Battery life: 87%. Calculating functionality after damage taken: 97%.'_

Metal was shocked at that. Maybe Bokkun was a better mechanic then it first thought.

Metal turned on its heat sensor, and picked up three heat signatures besides itself and Eggman. In that moment Metal activated its jetpack, scrapping the floor for a moment before it managed to pull up.

Now floating near the ceiling, Metal managed to get a good look at the mystery attackers.

All three of them shared some design elements between them, Metal assumed it was either because they were a part of a group or because Eggman was lazy.

They were all fairly sleek and streamlined, but they weren't exactly the same robot.

Standing by Eggman was the shortest of the trio, similar to Bokkun in height if Metal to guess. Its body was grey and gold in colour, its head was sporting two sharp points that resembled ears. Its arms were unique among these robots, as its arms were thin, as was the standard in Eggman's designs, but the forearms had two large gauntlets on them, each with a gun barrel coming out of them.

Standing near the window that Metal broke was a black and bronze coloured robot, who was probably as tall as Metal. This robot didn't look like much, but Metal got the feeling that it was designed to look like a hedgehog because the shape of its head resembled hedgehog quills.

Which just left the last robot, white and silver, who had slightly larger hands then the other two robots. Metal was starting to question these robot's designs, as this one had dreadlocks like an Echidna.

Metal wasn't impressed, "What are these, the new Egg Pawn design?"

"That was rude. I mean, I know it must hurt to see the next generation, but that's no excuse to be rude." The black and bronze one said from across the room.

Metal was surprised by this, if only because the robot spoke as if it had some sense of person.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Still doesn't answer the underlining question, _what are you supposed to be?_"

"Like he said, they're the next generation." Eggman said, managing to get up from the floor well Metal was distracted.

"They're based on Sonic and several of his friends. Sort of like you, except all three are better then you." Eggman smirked, "But seeing as I'm merciful, I'll give you a chance to surrender."

Metal looked around the room, three robots that it had no information on _at all. _Apparently far better than it, Eggman's new best work.

Oh how Metal wished it could smirk.

* * *

Hey. I guess being gone for what, three months? Is probably much better then being missing for almost a year.

Well, anyways, thanks for reading.

See ya later.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Your Maker, Part 3

Chapter 8: Meeting Your Maker, Part 3

Eggman wasn't sure what he'd been expecting.

His three masterpieces were faster and smarter than Metal, so understandably they were running circles around Metal.

Metal would try to kick one of them, they'd dodge and smack Metal upside the head. Metal would try to rush them, they stand their ground then throw Metal to the ground.

No matter what Metal tried, it would just end up on the ground. Eggman laughed manically, this was just as he expected.

But then Metal got up again and just stood there. Three robots circled around Metal, and it didn't move an inch.

"These guys are impressive Doctor," Metal spoke in a monotone, "But I don't think they'd be able to defeat Sonic."

Eggman brows raised in surprise before narrowing again, "Oh, very funny. You can beat Sonic, I know you can. And anything you can do, they can do better."

"Sure they can. But only if he were alone." Metal's head slightly tilted towards the ground.

"What?" Now Eggman was confused. He was sure he hadn't built Metal with this kind of mental ability.

Orbot was designed to give advice, so he was able to reason and go on logical tangents. Metal was designed to destroy things, its reasoning skills should've been non-existent.

"Sonic is never alone. He has more friends than I care to recall the names of," Metal continued, "These guys might be able to defeat Sonic, maybe even kill him, but only if he didn't anyone helping him."

It was at this point that Eggman realised what was happening.

Somehow Metal had gone above and beyond his original programming. It was…sentient.

_'I never expected that the ability to constantly adapt would ever lead to something like this.' _Eggman mused to himself, _'Although this is fascinating, I've got to put a stop to it.'_

"Bronze, Silver, Gold!" Eggman yelled.

The three robots that had been focussing on Metal since it had started talking moved slightly to look at Eggman before saying in unison, "Yes sir?"

"Destroy him." Eggman spoke with a hint of sadness to his voice, but Metal didn't hear it.

Metal was more concerned with what Eggman had actually said.

_'Him? Did he just call me _him_? He's never done that before.' _This thought process was more important to Metal at the moment then the three robots that had all rushed it once in an attempt to defeat it.

Despite focussing on Metal with the intent to kill neither Bronze, Silver or Gold noticed when Metal had turned around.

A moment later Metal rushed towards Silver. Silver threw a punch towards Metal, but Metal blocked it using Metal's right arm. Then Metal's left arm was engulfed in a yellow energy and before Silver could comprehend what was happening, Metal's fist went through Silver's head and its core processer.

_'That's one, but I've no idea what I'm going to do about the other two.'_

Bronze and Gold were too fast, they were already behind Metal giving it no time to counter. They never got to touch Metal, however, as an explosion went off between the three of them.

Metal, seeing a chance, ran forward.

"Hey Metal, get over here!" Metal glanced at the hole in the window that it had created, only to see Bokkun.

Metal wasn't sure what to think at that moment. Metal did, however, dash towards that window as fast as it could.

As soon as Metal jumped through the window, Bokkun grabbed its shoulders and flew as fast as he could straight down.

"They're going to follow us." Metal informed Bokkun.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Metal glanced back at Eggman's ship just in time to see an explosion. It was just one tiny explosion, which caused another and another. Then there was a final giant bang of fiery destruction and the ship started to fall towards the ground.

Bokkun and Metal landed a moment later and watched the show for a moment.

"How did you do that?" Metal asked, its monotone voice not properly conveying its confusion.

"While you were giving your speech about Sonic and his friends, I snuck on board and planted a lot of bombs, and I mean _a lot. _That was my freaking masterpiece of destruction, you know?"

"I see…" Metal was still looking at the fire, "But why'd you sneak on board? Someone might've noticed you. You could've died."

Bokkun let out a sigh, this broke Metal's concentration on the fire and it turned to face Bokkun.

"What did you say to Eggman? Sonic's never alone?" At Metal's nod Bokkun continued, "Well, as long I'm around you'll never be alone either."

There was a moment of silence between them. Metal didn't what this feeling was. Metal wasn't designed for it.

"Of course, I'm sure I'll drive you insane, so it's more of a double edged sword." Bokkun laughed.

"You'd risk your life for me? That doesn't make sense."

"We're friends, right?" Bokkun shrugged his shoulders, "Anyways, we should really go and deal with that fire. I told Ichabod to expect it, but he's probably freaking out right now."

"Sure, just lead the way." Bokkun nodded and flew off.

Metal stood there for a moment, trying to understand what had happened in the last hour.

_'Bokkun…thank you. I think I get it now.' _

Metal ran to catch up with his friend.

* * *

Well...at least it was only three months this time.

See ya later.


End file.
